brownwaterbluesfandomcom-20200214-history
CS Combat Pilot Corps OCC
CS Combat Pilot Corps O.C.C. Also known as the Robot Power armor & Aircraft (RPA) Pilot, Coalition pilots are specially trained pilots and experts in the use of aircraft, power armor and robots. These are the men and women behind the terrifying visage of the sky cycles, SAMAS, Enforcer UAR-ls, and Spider-skull Walkers. Because they are normally issued the SAMAS power armor for field operations and urban defense, they are known by the nickname "Sam." Aircraft Pilots are often called Fly-Boys. There is a low level rivalry that goes on between these two divisions. But it rarely erupts much past one-upmanship and the occasional fist fight. There is no separate CS Air Force, but rather an Army Air Corps and a Navy Air Corps, with a sizeable Naval Infantry RPA Division as well. RPAs and Flyboys use the rank and pay grade of their parent organization. Requirements: I.Q. 10, P.P. 10 Base S.D.C.: 3D6+10 S.D.C. Maximum Player Rank: O-3 Captain O.C.C. Skills: ECM (+15%) Military Etiquette (+15%) Pilot Automobile (+15%) Pilot Hovercycles/Skycycles (+15%) Read Sensory Equipment (+15%) Weapon Systems (+15%) Radio Basic (+ 10%) Running W.P. Energy Pistol W.P. Energy Rifle W.P. Heavy MD Weapons Hand to Hand: Expert Hand to Hand: Expert can be changed to Martial Arts or CQB for the cost of one "other" skill. Also, choose one Military Occupational Specialty from the list below: ---- CS SAMAS Power Armor Pilot M.O.S.: Widely known for their SAMAS power armor, these daring pilots are referred to as Sams. Fire support, reconnaissance, quick response, and patrols are the most common missions for SAMAS pilots. Requirements: P.P. 12 Training Time: 2 Years Aerial Combat Piloting Boxing or Wrestling Detect Ambush (+15%) Detect Concealment (+10%) Land Navigation (+15%) Pilot Jet pack (+30%) Pilot Power Armor (+25%) Robot Combat Elite SAMAS Bonuses: SAMAS gain an additional +1 to strike with the C-40R rail gun at levels 2, 6, 11, and 15. They also get an additional +1 to Initiative at levels 3, 6, 9, and 12. Rank: SAMAS Pilots start at E-3 (PFC or Seaman) CS Ground Power Armor Pilot M.O.S.: While SAMAS power armor is the most widely known and distributed power armor in the CS military, it is far from the only one. A wide variety of ground based power armors are used by the CS, including several from other manufacturers. None have the widespread appeal of the SAMAS, and this is generally considered a lesser duty to that of a SAMAS, or even a Robot Pilot. Requirements: P.E. 12 Training Time: 2 Years Detect Ambush (+15%) Detect Concealment (+10%) Forced March Ground Combat Piloting (a variant of Combat Driving, same skill, different name – only applies to piloting non-flying Robots and Power Armor, not vehicles) Land Navigation (+25%) Pilot Power Armor (+25%) Pilot Jet Packs (+15%) Robot Combat Elite: (Any non-SAMAS) Bonuses: Power Armor Pilots gain an additional +1 to dodge at levels 4, 8, and 12. They also get an additional +1 to Initiative at levels 2, 5, 9, and 13. Rank: Power Armor Pilots start at E-3 (PFC or Seaman) CS Robot Pilot M.O.S.: Whether it is the Spider Skull Walker, the UAR-1 Enforcer, or any of the IAR series of Robots, this ground warfare specialist is the armored fist of the Coalition States military. While not afforded the same mystique as the SAMs or Flyboys, they are well loved by the infantry – infantry love fire support and heavy armor. Requirements: I.Q. 12 Training Time: 2 Years Basic Electronics (+20%) Basic Mechanics (+20%) Field Armorer and Munitions Expert (+20%) Ground Combat Piloting (a variant of Combat Driving, same skill, different name – only applies to piloting non-flying Robots and Power Armor, not vehicles) Navigation (+15%) Pilot Robots and Power Armor (+20%) Robot Combat Elite: Chose 2 types of CS CR-, UAR- or IAR- series Robots. Bonuses: Robot Pilots are +1 to initiative at levels 2, 6, 10, and 15, but only when piloting multi-crew robot vehicles. Rank: Robot Pilots start at E-3 (PFC or Seaman). CS Aircraft Pilot M.O.S.: Commonly called Flyboys, CS Aircraft Pilots crew the hypersonic interceptors, bombers, helicopters, and transports that are the basis of the Coalition’s domination of North America. While few in number, these highly trained pilots see heavy action. The transport division in particular has some of the most well known military hardware in all of North America, the Death’s Head Transport. While it may have the aerodynamics of a brick, its powerful engines and heavy armor ensure it gets its payload to its destination most every time. Requirements: M.E. 12, P.E. 12 Training Time: 3 Years Aerial Combat Piloting Basic Electronics (+20%) Aircraft Mechanics (+20%) Navigation (+20%) Parachuting (+15%) Pilot Combat Helicopter (+20%) Pilot Death's Head Transports** Pilot Jet Fighters (+20%) **(Exclusive skill: 67%+3% per level of experience) Rank: Flyboys start at WO-1 (Warrant Officer). ---- CS Wild Weasel SAMAS Pilot M.O.S.: : A lesser known variant of the SAMAS is the Wild Weasel Electronic Warfare variant. A combination communications specialist and combat pilot, these highly trained pilots are rare in the extreme for a few reasons. The SAMAS units they are specialized in are rare, with only a thousand or so in the entire CS Navy, and maybe three times that in the CS Army. It is a fairly recent design as well, so there isn't a heavy weight of tradition behind the MOS either. When these pilots are assigned to anything smaller than a company, it is usually where their electronic skills will serve double duty Requirements: I.Q. 12, M.E. 13, P.P. 15, P.E. 13, Must be literate in American, Must have Computer Operation and Advanced Mathematics. Training Time: 3 Years Advanced Electronic Warfare (+5%) Basic Electronics (+30%) Computer Programming (+10%) Cryptography (+15%) Laser Communication (+5%) Intelligence (+15%) Pilot Power Armor (+25%) Robot Combat: Elite (SAMAS) Bonuses: Wild Weasel SAMAS Pilots gain an additional +1 to dodge at levels 2, 6, 11, and 15. They also get an additional +1 to Initiative at levels 3, 6, 9, and 12. Also, increase the bonus for the Read Sensory Equipment and ECM to +25%. Rank: Wild Weasel SAMAS Pilots start at E-4 (Specialist) ---- O.C.C. Related Skills: Select six other skills at level one and two additional skills at levels three and one at levels six, and one additional skill at levels nine and twelve. All new skills start at level one proficiency. Communications: Any (+ 10%; +15% for Wild Weasel) Cowboy: None Domestic: Any Electrical: Basic electronics only (+5%) Wild Weasel: Any Espionage: Detect Ambush, Detect Concealment, and Wilderness survival only Mechanical: Aircraft, automotive, and Basic only (+10%) Medical: First aid only Military: Any (+5%) Physical: Any Pilot: Any (+15%) Pilot Related: Any (+10%) Rogue: Streetwise only Science: Math only Technical: Any W.P.: Any Wilderness: Land navigation and hunting only Secondary Skills: The character also gets to select five secondary skills from the secondary skill list, and one additional skill at levels 3, 7, 10, and 13. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantage of any bonuses, except perhaps a bonus from an exceptional I.Q. All secondary skills start at the base skill level. Also, skills are limited (any, only, none) as indicated on the secondary skill list. ---- Standard Issue Equipment: One assigned suit of CA-1 Light Body Armor, Standard First Aid Kit with RMK in water-tight medium pouch, Life Preserver Jacket meant to fit over Armor, Heavy Rain Suit, Woolen Winter Jacket, Woolen Cap, Several Pairs of Gloves, Multiblade Pocket Knife, Combat/Survival Knife, Walkie-Talkie, Personal Grooming Kit, Polarized goggles or polarized sunglasses, 3 Fatigue Uniforms, 1 Dress Uniform, Set of PT clothes, Waterproof Combat Boots, Running Shoes, air filter & gas mask, canteen, two medium sacks, and a large rucksack (to carry everything). Standard Equipment on Assignment: One energy rifle with sling, one energy pistol with choice of shoulder or waist holster, 4 e-clips for each, 2 fragmentation grenades, 3 waterproof chemical signal flares (in a standard small pouch), an additional non-energy weapon (generally a vibro-blade or without bayonet attachment, neural mace, or S.D.C. Pistol or Rifle). Equipment available upon special assignment: Vehicles include SAMAS power armor, Spider-skull Walker, Enforcer UAR-1, other robot vehicles, hovercraft, sky cycle, jet pack, tank, APC, skull heavy transport, and aircraft. Any weapon types, extra ammunition, camera, disc recorder, optical enhancement, and food rations for weeks. Vehicle and equipment repair. Note: All weapons and equipment are given out on an as needed basis, with the commanding officer deciding whether or not the item(s) is really necessary or not. If the officer doesn't like the character(s), the availability of items may be extremely limited. Money: The RPA pilot gets a roof over his head, food, clothing, and all other basics provided free as part of his pay, as well as military facilities. The RPA pilot draw monthly salaries commiserate with their rank, plus special hazardous duty pay and bonuses for jobs well done. Starts off with one month's pay. The soldier's quarters is a nice dormitory arrangement shared by four individuals. Each gets a private bedroom/study complete with CD stereo system, television and VCD, mini-refrigerator, desk, dresser, and comfortable bed. Cybernetics: None to start and usually restricted to medical implants and prosthetics, not augmentation. Tend to prefer natural abilities to cybernetic augmentation.